


Gwaine's Christmas Wish

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Christmas Wishes do come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwaine's Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, I made a drabble advent calendar for Tam. 
> 
> This is the start of Have a Camelot Christmas.
> 
> Different pairings, different ratings, but everything in a christmassy theme. Hope you enjoy.

Gwaine groaned when he entered the apartment he shared with Merlin. He should have known that Merlin and Percy would be in full Christmas-mode.

They were ridiculously lovey-dovey since they got together at the Halloween bash Gwen had dragged them to. The place already looked as if a Christmas bomb had exploded with fake snow on the windows and snowflake clings, the window sills stuffed with Santa figurines and flowers. They’d already set up the tree and Gwaine admired the stubbornness of the branches and twigs. How they didn’t give under the load of ornaments was probably the real Christmas miracle. 

Percy was on the couch, knitting – yes, knitting! – something. Gwaine couldn’t tell what it was. And Merlin was in the kitchen. It smelled like a mixture of warm apple cider and Christmas cookies.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hi Gwaine.” Percy held his knitted whatever up. “Do you think Lance will like the color?”

Gwaine threw him a look. “Are you sure that you weren’t born as a granny? You sure look like one.” He hung his jacket on the hook by the door and pulled his winter boots off. 

Merlin came from the kitchen, carrying a tray with a couple of mugs. He handed Percy one and was rewarded with a kiss that made Gwaine eye-roll. 

“Here you go, Gwaine.” Merlin held a mug out to him. “Spiced apple cider to lift your foul mood?”

“I’m not in a foul mood.” It was a lie, but they didn’t need to have confirmation, so he reached for the mug anyway and sat down in an armchair. 

The only sound in the room came from Percy’s knitting needles for a while before Merlin asked “What do you want for Christmas, Gwaine?”

Gwaine looked up. What he wanted was one Arthur Pendragon to be back in London and not away on stupid business trips for weeks on end. They had something going before Arthur was sent to Canada and Australia by Big Daddy and he wanted to explore that further. Oh, who was he fooling? He was head over heels for Arthur and missed him so bad that it hurt - not that he would ever admit that to the guys.

“A bottle of fine old Irish whiskey and a good fuck.”

A familiar voice came from behind. “For Christmas? Why not now?”

Gwaine jumped up and turned to be faced with Arthur, who wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply right away.

“You’re…you’re back!” Gwaine felt giddy. He’d waited for this moment for almost seven weeks. 

“Yes, Captain Obvious.” Arthur grinned. “Do you think bourbon will do? I brought a bottle from the airport and,” his grin turned mischievous, “how about we have Christmas a bit early?”

Gwaine grinned happily at a chuckling Merlin and a blushing Percy as he left the apartment wrapped around Arthur.


End file.
